


He Makes Me Laugh

by EpicKiya722



Series: ❤💙Zukka Week 2021 🔥🌊 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sokka Being the Best Boyfriend, Zukka Week 2021, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Day 5 Prompt - 5 + 1Five times Sokka made Zuko laugh and one time he made Sokka laugh.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ❤💙Zukka Week 2021 🔥🌊 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	He Makes Me Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> For the fifth day's prompt it was either college AU or the 5 + 1 things. I went with the latter!
> 
> I also have a poll! For the last day, I don't know if I'll be doing the second prompt, so I might do free space. With that said, with your help, here's the link to the poll ---->  
> [Zukka Week 2021 Day 7 Prompt](https://www.quiz-maker.com/poll3515581x10Cb4541-106)

**❤ 1 💙**

Sokka has a natural talent.

It's being funny.

Yes, he has other qualities and qualities that are definitely acknowledged more so than one might think. However, his comical nature is rather endearing.

Zuko had found out about it after becoming friends with the dubbed Gaang and later was hit full force with it when they became boyfriends.

He, along with the others, were having blast with Sokka's endless corny jokes. Right now, since they had a substitute in their gym class, and needed entertainment after some laps were ran.

"What does the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbages?"

Azula, being the first to compose herself, answered. "Enlighten us."

"A cabbage patch!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Why was that funny? Why? It was so stupid!"

Mai had to catch Ty Lee from falling off the bench while Katara and Aang wiped tears from their eyes. Then there's Zuko.

"I can't. I'm dead.", he declared, laying down with his hands interlocked on his chest and his eyes closed. "Goodbye, cruel world."

"Babe, no!"

❤ **2** 💙

Sometimes, it's unintentional.

They're sitting in the library, doing their English homework together. It was going good so far, but even for smart kids like Sokka and Zuko, even they could get stumped.

Sokka eyed at his paper after reading it over for the past two. After a while, he groaned and shook his head in defeat.

"I'm this close to eating this paper."

It was so out of no where.

Zuko could not handle the laugh that came out his throat. In turn, he got a warning from librarian Wan Shi Tong.

❤ **3** 💙

"Sokka! Sokka! What... ha ha!"

"Leave me and my two man buns alone!"

❤ **4** 💙

"What is wrong with him?"

When Zuko came to visit, he was not expecting this. His boyfriend laying down the floor of the family room, sweating like crazy with a bunch of ice cubes scattered on his chest and face. Despite how attractive he is, Zuko was immediately concerned for his boyfriend. He dropped his bag on the sofa before sliding into a crouch right to Zuko and placed his hand on his forehead. His hand was slapped away with a whine.

"Too hot..."

"Sokka?"

"Since you were coming over, he tried to make that dish you like so much.", Katara started to explain, approaching with a water bottle. She uncapped it and poured the icy water onto her brother's face. "He did a taste test and well..."

"Spiiiicyyyy.....", Sokka drawled out. "Hooooot..."

"Oh, Sokka." Zuko had pressed kisses all over Sokka's face, ignoring the other's complaints about it. "You're too good. Sacrificing your tongue just for my appetite." He couldn't but be both amused and appreciative to his boyfriend's efforts.

"Too hot..."

"I know, Sokka. I know."

"I told you it would be too much spice."

**❤ 5 💙**

"Katara, again?"

"Nope. Suki. Don't you laugh at me!"

"I thought you promised yourself you wouldn't let Suki do your makeup again after last time! Ha!"

"Hey, she tricked me this time! Zuko, stop laughing!"

"Ha ha ha! It's... it's okay, Sokka. Your eyeliner makes your eyes pop."

"Fight me."

"But that blush isn't your color."

"Fight me."

**❤ +1 💙**

  
Zuko isn't the funniest guy, not like Sokka is. Or even Aang who has child-like humor or Toph who possesses crude, yet tame sarcasm.

That doesn't mean he lacks the humor.

In fact, he's unaware he does have it.

At first glance, Zuko doesn't look like he has the ability to laugh or crack a smile. But with the right people, he can be amused and amusing.

Case and point!

"You did do it!"

"I did not!"

Hanging out at their usual place at the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko and Azula were going back and forth in another of their fiery sibling spouts. Both were standing up and glaring at each other. The others were watching the show, sipping their various coffees and teas.

"You did to, Lala! And I know you did because after I ate your fire flame chips, you said you'd get me back. You said..." No one was not expecting the older of the two to clear his throat and speak in a voice that was a higher pitch to match his sister's. "You will regret eating my chips, Zuzu. I'll make you of that. I promise you will rue the day you got hungry and ate my chips!" It was even more impressive he did the hips and hands movements that Azula would do. 

Of course, Azula was offended and crossed her arms with a pout, further proving Zuko's accurate portrayal of her. "How dare you."

Because of the suddenness of Zuko's sudden change of behavior, Sokka had spat out his tea, narrowly missing Yue and Toph. He fell into a fit of giggles and snorts. His eyes even began to tear.

"Ooooh my g-gosh! Z-zuko! Babe! Ha ha ha!"

Confused, Zuko looked down at the other. "What?"

"That...! That was...! Ha ha ha!"

Aang, cleaning up Sokka's mess, spoke up. "You took him by surprise."

"What? Did I do something?"

"The very thing he does to me when we argue.", Katara sighed, wondering how could the boy be so oblivious... and when he took acting lessons.


End file.
